


It's my turn to take care of you

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: "Kalo gitu gantian aku yang ngurusin kamu malem ini, ya? Terima kasih udah berusaha ngurusin anak-anak dengan baik."
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	It's my turn to take care of you

“ _Dulu ... aku termasuk yang sering ngomel ke Seungwoo karena nggak pernah mau cerita kalau lagi ada masalah, atau lagi banyak pikiran. Tapi sekarang setelah aku ngerasain ada di posisi yang sama, aku jadi ngerti kalau ternyata nggak semudah itu buat berbagi beban karena merasa bertanggung jawab_.”

Seungwoo menghela napas dalam-dalam. Video yang dihentikan di tengah jalan terpampang di gawai di tangannya. Berat yang ia rasakan setelah porsi wawancara Seungsik ditampilkan tidak mau terangkat dari pundaknya. Dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas ia mengusap mukanya perlahan, kemudian beranjak ke atas, mengusak rambutnya yang mulai kering kerontang karena bahan kimia di pewarna rambutnya.

Seungwoo tahu betul perasaan itu, karena di antara mereka ia duluan yang merasakannya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin orang lain ikut menanggung beban yang sama. Apalagi Seungsik. Di dunia ini kalau ada orang yang seharusnya bebas dari beban hidup, itu Seungsik. Karena artinya semesta sekejam itu kalau orang sebaik Seungsik pun masih harus diberi cobaan seberat itu.

Tapi toh nyatanya semesta memang kejam dan semaunya, ‘kan? Jadi Seungwoo yang harus mengambil alih tugas untuk membahagiakan Seungsik. Atau paling tidak, membuatnya mengerti bahwa semua hal yang ia lakukan sangat berarti dan ada Seungwoo yang bersedia untuk menjadi tempat berbagi.

*

Anak-anak yang lain tahu kalau Seungsik bilang ia malam ini akan tidur di kamar Seungwoo, mereka akan _stay away_. Bukan apa-apa, karena terkadang memang dua orang yang tidak pernah mau berbagi beban dan cerita ini cuma bisa sedikit melepas diri di saat-saat seperti ini. Mereka sudah mengerti, bahwa suara apapun yang terdengar dari sana, tangisan, teriakan, tawa, ... atau _yang lain_ , semuanya dilakukan semata demi kebaikan bersama.

Seperti malam-malam yang lain pula, malam ini diawali dengan diam. Diam yang dibutuhkan untuk berpikir akan bercerita apa malam ini. Diam yang dibutuhkan untuk mengumpulkan tekad untuk akhirnya melepaskan apa yang selama ini bergelayut dalam pikiran. Diam yang dihabiskan dengan tangan saling tergenggam dan tubuh terbaring bersisian.

“Aku kemarin liat interview kamu,” Seungwoo yang membuka suara malam ini. Suaranya jernih meski lirih kemudian teredam oleh dinding-dinding kamarnya yang sudah lama warnanya tidak diganti.

“Hmm,” Seungsik bergumam lantas terdiam beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan. “ Aku nggak inget mereka tanya apa tapi aku tau-tau jawabnya agak emosional. Jadi yang keluar lebih _raw_ daripada biasanya, ya?”

“Bagus, ‘kan? Jadi sempet ngelepas apa yang dirasain walaupun sama sekali nggak elaborate ceritanya.”

“Tapi interview-nya bikin kamu kuatir.”

“Seungsik.” Seungwoo memanggil, lantas menunggu hingga yang lebih muda menoleh ke arahnya. “Malem ini stop mikirin orang lain, termasuk aku.”

Yang disuruh tersenyum manis, meski Seungwoo tahu ada sedikit kegetiran yang terpeta di sana. “Emang gimana caranya, nggak mikirin orang lain?”

Kepala Seungwoo yang tadi sempat sedikit terangkat untuk berbicara dengan Seungsik kembali terhempas ke atas bantal. Benar juga. Keduanya sama-sama bodohnya tentang hal-hal seperti ini. “Aku distraksi sampe kamu nggak bisa mikirin apa-apa selain diri sendiri?”

Seungsik tertawa kecil mendengarnya, meskipun tentu saja ia tidak akan menolak ajakan seperti itu. Lagipula, sudah cukup lama. Ah, cuma memikirkan distraksi apa yang akan diberikan Seungwoo sudah membuat tubuhnya ingin menggeliat gelisah. “Mau,” katanya, sedikit terlalu bersemangat.

Kali ini gantian Seungwoo yang tertawa. Tautan tangan mereka ia angkat, dan satu kecupan kecil dijatuhkan ke punggung tangan Seungsik. “Cerita dulu, ya?” bujuknya. “Malam ini semuanya tentang kamu.”

 _Now, here’s the thing_. Seungsik memang terlalu terbiasa untuk mendahulukan orang lain di dunia ini. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam cara Seungwoo memikirkan dan mengutamakannya yang membuatnya merasa sesak—dalam semua artian yang bagus—di dadanya, membuatnya berbunga-bunga dan ingin berendam dalam semua perhatian yang Seungwoo berikan.

Lantas gerbang pertahanan dirinya terbuka, dan satu demi satu cerita mengalir dari bibirnya. Tentang beban yang baru saja diembannya. Tentang kebingungannya dalam memutuskan ketika ada beberapa kepentingan yang saling berbenturan. Tentang pikiran-pikiran dini harinya mengenai seberapa berat Seungwoo menanggung semua ini selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tentang semakin tidak inginnya ia untuk merepotkan orang lain meski ia paham benar tidak akan ada yang merasa direpotkan.

Setiap hurufnya, setiap suku kata yang ia tuturkan diperhatikan dengan seksama oleh Seungwoo. Semakin larut Seungsik dalam ceritanya, Seungwoo semakin memperhatikannya. Tubuhnya yang tadinya terbaring lambat laun berpindah ke sisi agar ia bisa menatap Seungsik di sampingnya. Ketika ceritanya usai, wajah Seungsik telah terbenam di dada Seungwoo, bibir bergerak menempel di tulang selangka yang lebih tua, punggungnya diusap dan ditepuk-tepuk lembut.

Dan Seungsik merasa _damai_ , Seungsik merasa _disayang_.

Seungsik tenggelam semakin jauh ke dalam pelukan Seungwoo ketika ia merasakan puncak kepalanya dikecup berkali-kali. “Dilarang sedot ubun-ubun,” candanya, meski tentu saja tidak akan pernah ia menolak kepalanya diciumi seperti ini oleh Seungwoo.

“Ini lagi disedot stressnya.”

Tawa Seungsik teredam bahu Seungwoo, dan Seungwoo bersimbah dalam getaran yang timbul akibat tawa Seungsik mengaliri tubuhnya.

“Stress yang disitu udah abis, ganti yang lain dong.”

“Yang di mana?”

“Di sini,” kata Seungsik sebelum bergerak dan kepalanya sedikit dinaikkan di atas bantal. Tangannya meraih belakang kepala Seungwoo agar bibir mereka bisa bertemu.

“Kirain yang lain lagi,” bisik Seungwoo setelah ia puas mengulum bibir Seungsik hingga basah dan bengkak.

“Dasar mesum.”

“Yang tadi mau dikasih distraksi, siapa?”

“Siapa, ya?”

Suara tawa memenuhi kamar Seungwoo ketika ia digelitiki hingga terengah-engah.

(Malam itu hanya berakhir dengan mereka tidur berpelukan hingga pagi. Sekali-kali Seungwoo terbangun di tengah malam, mencium wajah atau bagian tubuh Seungsik lain yang paling dekat dengannya, sebelum kembali menutup mata dan jatuh tertidur).

*

Sesi “kamar Seungwoo” malam ini mendadak terjadi ketika Seungwoo menyadari air mata telah hampir merebak di sudut-sudut mata Seungsik setelah melerai Byungchan dan Hanse yang hampir bertengkar fisik.

Wajar. Masa sebelum event besar memang periode yang paling sensitif untuk mereka semua. Karena lelah, karena gugup, karena cemas, dan rasa-rasa tidak enak lain yang sama-sama mereka rasakan. Di antara mereka semua memang Byungchan dan Hanse yang cukup sering bertengkar, meski “sering” menurut ukuran mereka adalah—paling tiga bulan sekali. Dan lebih jarang lagi untuk eskalasi hingga sejauh ini, dan ini pertama kalinya Seungsik menghadapi mereka dengan tanggung jawabnya yang baru.

Maka setelah mereka dipisah, Seungwoo menggandeng tangan Seungsik dan menitipkan pesan ke Chan untuk jangan lupa mengunci pintu ruang latihan nanti kalau sudah selesai. Mereka berdua pun berjalan pulang, sambil memberi waktu bagi Seungsik untuk menenangkan diri karena perjalanan yang lebih lama.

Sesampainya di rumah, Seungsik sudah jauh lebih tenang. Napasnya tidak lagi pendek-pendek dan wajahnya tidak lagi merah seperti tadi. Seungwoo membimbing Seungsik memasuki rumah kemudian membantu yang lebih muda untuk melepaskan bajunya, kemudian bajunya sendiri, dan berdiri di bawah shower. Dengan telaten ia membantu Seungsik membersihkan diri, sesekali ia membisikkan ucapan terima kasih kepadanya. Terima kasih karena telah memimpin anak-anak dengan baik. Terima kasih karena selalu mengutamakan mereka meski ia sendiri sebenarnya juga butuh dipikirkan. Terima kasih karena selalu berusaha untuk tidak marah di depan orang lain meski mungkin kadang-kadang ia membutuhkannya.

Dengan dua lembar handuk tebal miliknya Seungwoo membalut tubuhnya dan tubuh Seungsik dan yang lebih muda digandengnya memasuki kamarnya.

Seungsik duduk terpekur di tepi tempat tidur Seungwoo. “Aku gagal ya?”

Seungwoo buru-buru merengkuh Seungsik dalam pelukannya, kemudian keduanya dibawanya berbaring dengan hati-hati. “Nggak lah. Tentu saja nggak. Kamu keren banget. Liat nggak tadi mereka langsung berhenti? Langsung sadar kalo salah. Soalnya mereka sehormat itu sama kamu.”

“Aku beneran nggak gagal?”

“Nggak sama sekali, Sayang. Waktu kita pulang tadi aja mereka udah hampir nggakpapa, kok. Jangan khawatir, ya?”

Seungsik mengangguk patuh, mulai menyadari kalau mungkin ia tadi agak terlalu cemas karena suatu hal yang sebenarnya bukan masalah besar. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ia tahu ini semua bagian dari proses belajarnya untuk menjadi pemimpin yang lebih baik.

Napas lega ia hembuskan ke sisi pipi Seungwoo. Sekarang setelah kekhawatiran yang membebani dirinya tadi mulai terasa berkurang, ia mulai merasakan _hal yang lain_. Ia menimbang-nimbang opsinya. Haruskah? Tapi apakah kira-kira Seungwoo mau? Biasanya ia terlalu khawatir untuk melakukan hal-hal yang ke arah sana karena ingin memastikan Seungsik baik-baik saja. Tanpa disadari ia cemberut memikirkan hal itu. Karena sudah cukup lama, dan semakin dipikirkan ia jadi semakin _ingin_.

Memutuskan untuk mencoba peruntungannya, Seungsik mulai bergerak perlahan, menggesek apa yang bisa digesek antara tubuh mereka berdua. Lengannya merangkul erat leher Seungwoo, mencari pegangan, dan ingin sedekat mungkin dengan kekasihnya.

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, Seungwoo melabuhkan telapak tangannya ke pinggang Seungsik, menghentikan gerakannya. “Kita nggak harus ngapa-ngapain, lho. Gimana kalo istirahat aja?”

Seungsik mengangkat kepalanya, menampakkan bibirnya yang sudah mencebik ke bawah. “Udah cukup istirahatnya. Sekarang mau disayang-sayang?” pintanya terus terang meski lantas wajahnya menjadi merah padam karena malu.

Tangan Seungwoo naik membelai sisi tubuh Seungsik. “Beneran?”

Dengan satu anggukan dari Seungsik, tangan Seungwoo bergerak ke bawah, kemudian diselipkan ke balik handuk yang masih membalut paha dan pinggang Seungsik. “Kalo gitu gantian aku yang ngurusin kamu malem ini, ya? Terima kasih udah berusaha ngurusin anak-anak dengan baik.”

Lantas dengan tangan yang semakin bergerak ke atas, lilitan handuk itu pun lepas.

Udara kamar yang dingin membuat Seungsik menggigil, tapi tangan Seungwoo terasa panas di kulitnya. Kontras itu membuatnya semakin merinding dengan semua cara yang terbaik, dan tidak ingin membuang waktu, Seungsik juga menarik handuk yang dikenakan Seungwoo agar lepas dan terhampar sembarangan di atas ranjang tempat mereka terbaring saat ini.

Dengan lidah saling bertaut, sebelah tangan Seungwoo meraih laci nakas dan mengambil sebotol lubrikan dari sana. seungsik tertawa dalam ciuman mereka merasakan gerak-gerik Seungwoo. “Multitasking banget ya kamu.”

“Gimana ya. Aku pengennya cium-cium kamu terus, sih.” Seperti menekankan poinnya, Seungwoo kembali mengecup bibir Seungsik. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuh Seungsik agar terbaring telentang, memastikan bantalnya nyaman, sebelum ia menempatkan diri, kedua kakinya berlutut di kedua sisi tubuh Seungsik.

Dengan siku di samping kepala yang lebih muda, ia mulai menelusuri kulit Seungsik menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya. Dimulai dari kening, menuruni tulang hidungnya sebelum berhenti beberapa detik di ujung hidung, salah satu titik favoritnya untuk dicium. Tangan yang tidak digunakan untuk bertumpu membelai pipi dan sisi leher Seungsik.

“Siapa yang pengen disayang-sayang?” bisik Seungwoo tepat di daun telinga Seungsik.

Tubuh Seungsik mengejang ketika hembusan napas Seungwoo menyentuh telinganya. Punggungnya terangkat dari kasur ketika daun telingannya digigit lembut. “Jawab, Sayang. Seungsik pinter, ‘kan?”

“S—Seungsik,” ia menjawab terbata-bata, belum apa-apa sudah kepayahan.

“Seungsik kenapa?” tangan Seungwoo bergerak turun menelusuri tulang selangka Seungsik kemudian berhenti dengan ujung ibu jari begitu dekat dengan salah satu noktah di dada yang lebih muda.

“Seungsik—“ Seungsik menelan ludah. “Seungsik pinter.”

“Betul. Seungsik pinter,” puji Seungwoo, sebelum ia mengulum telinga Seungsik lebih keras dan jarinya akhirnya—akhirnya, mengusap dada Seungsik yang sudah mencuat karena dingin sekaligus terangsang.

Kombinasi ministrasi itu membuat tubuh Seungsik terangkat semakin tinggi hingga dadanya ikut naik, seolah tengah mencari, mendekati jari-jari Seungwoo yang tengah memilin lembut titik di sana.

Tapi terlalu cepat dibandingkan keinginan Seungsik, semua sentuhan itu terlepas. Yang lebih muda membuka mata tanpa ia bahkan menyadari bahwa sedari tadi memejam menahan nikmat. Desahan kecewa tanpa sengaja lolos dari mulutnya.

Seungwoo kembali menunduk, tawa lembut disalurkan ke bibir yang lebih muda. “Sabar, Sayang,” katanya. Tangannya meraih botol lubrikan dan ia mulai membaluri tiga jarinya dengan seksama.

Mata Seungsik berbinar melihat persiapan Seungwoo, menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan kembali disentuh. Dengan wajah malu-malu ia mengangkat kaki dan sedikit dibuka, memberikan akses bagi yang lebih tua.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Seungwoo membuka kedua kaki Seungsik sedikit lebih lebar. Seungsik kira Seungwoo hanya akan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hubungan badan mereka nanti. Maka alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika tanpa diduga Seungwoo justru merunduk dan mengecup ujung kemaluannya sambil dengan berhati-hati satu jarinya menerobos masuk.

Desahannya keluar dengan tiba-tiba hingga hampir terdengar seperti isakan. Tapi ia dibanjiri sensasi di sana sini. Mulut Seungwoo yang basah dan hangat yang kini melingkupi separuh kejantanannya, jari panjang Seungwoo yang kini tengah tertekuk ke atas dan menggesek titik nikmatnya. Tangannya mencengkeram sprei di bawahnya penuh desperasi. Tidak akan lama. Tidak akan lama baginya untuk mencapai puncaknya dengan semua perlakuan yang diberikan Seungwoo kepadanya.

Seungsik tengah mengatur napasnya setelah Seungwoo membuatnya _keluar_ dengan mulut dan jarinya, ketika ia merasakan wajahnya dengan lembut dimiringkan dan lidah Seungwoo menelusup masuk. Kelopak matanya perlahan bergetar membuka, dan pandangannya langsung disambut dengan Seungwoo yang menatapnya teduh.

“Mau lanjut?” tanya Seungwoo. Seungsik baru menyadari kalau jari Seungwoo tidak berhenti mengusap tepian lubangnya, merasakan bagian itu membuka menutup mencari sesuatu untuk memasukinya.

Seungsik mengangguk lemah, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Seungwoo kembali menautkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut. Dua jarinya perlahan-lahan memasuki lubang Seungsik yang telah menanti.

Ketika dua jari itu ditambah satu lagi, Seungsik terkesiap, rasa sakit lebih terasa daripada sebelumnya meski tentu saja ini bukan kali yang pertama. Seungwoo merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua, membisikkan puja-puji ke seluruh wajah Seungsik, mengecupi kening dan hidungnya yang mulai dihiasi titik-titik peluh.

Ketika Seungsik merasa rasa sakitnya mulai terdorong ke belakang kepalanya, ia sendiri yang meraih botol lubrikan dan meratakan substansi ke tangannya. Seungwoo mengeluarkan jarinya dari tubuh Seungsik. Senyumnya menggoda ketika ia merasakan jarinya dicengkeram kuat-kuat seolah Seungsik tidak ingin lubangnya kembali kosong.

Seungsik mendengus, berusaha agar dirinya sendiri tidak terlalu malu karena ketahuan sudah sangat _ingin_. Setelah Seungwoo mendekat ia mulai membalurkan silikon di tangannya sambil sesekali bermain-main dengan ujung kejantanan Seungwoo, ibu jarinya beberapa kali mengusap lubang di sana dan tertawa senang ketika Seungwoo merinding keenakan.

“Jangan lucu-lucu,” Seungwoo bercanda dengan tubuh tertumpu di atas tubuh Seungsik. “Kamu udah pinter, udah baik, ditambah lucu pula.”

Seungsik tersipu mendengar pujian Seungwoo, lantas menutupinya dengan melingkarkan kaki ke pinggang yang lebih tua dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Memahami keinginan Seungsik, Seungwoo pun perlahan mendorong masuk.

Sejenak tubuh Seungsik kaku, karena awalnya selalu sulit, selalu sakit. Tapi bagaimana Seungwoo perlahan-lahan memasuki tubuhnya sangat membantunya menyesuaikan diri, begitu juga dengan bisikan-bisikan menenangkan yang separuh terdengar separuh tidak mengalir dari bibir Seungwoo.

Ia memeluk leher Seungwoo erat-erat ketika milik Seungwoo telah masuk seluruhnya.

“Ssh... Sakit?” Dengan tangannya yang bersih Seungwoo memberikan usapan melingkar yang menenangkan di pinggang Seungsik.

Yang ditanya mengangguk lemah, ujung matanya yang sedikit basah dikecup lembut oleh Seungwoo. “Pelan-pelan. Ya, Sayang? Aku nungguin. Kalo mau udah juga nggakpapa. Pokoknya yang mana aja yang bikin kamu nyaman, ya?”

Seungsik kembali mengangguk, senyum kesakitan di wajahnya berubah menjadi malu-malu ketika lagi-lagi Seungwoo mengecup bibirnya dan membisikan “pinter” di sana.

Seungsik tahu Seungwoo tahu Seungsik suka dipuji di atas tempat tidur, karena di luar ia lebih cenderung menolak setiap pujian yang diberikan kepadanya—meski Seungwoo tetap suka memberikannya di manapun mereka berada, dalam keadaan apapun. Seungsik juga tahu setiap silabel yang diutarakan Seungwoo adalah tulus, bukan cuma karena mereka tengah dalam hubungan badan seperti ini.

Dulu, butuh waktu yang lama bagi Seungsik untuk menyadari bahwa yang diucapkan Seungwoo bukan sekedar kata-kata kosong tanpa substansi untuk mengambil hatinya. Dulu, Seungwoo berkali-kali terluka hatinya ketika setiap pujiannya ditolak mentah-mentah dan tidak dipercaya. Tapi sekarang ia tahu semuanya benar di mata Seungwoo, dan ia belajar untuk sedikit demi sedikit menerimanya karena seperti kata Seungwoo, ia pantas mendapatkannya.

Maka Seungsik rasa ia juga pantas dipuji-puji sambil disayang-sayang seperti ini.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Seungsik merasa lebih nyaman. Maka ia memeluk Seungwoo lebih erat dan pinggulnya mulai bergerak perlahan, mencari friksi yang nikmatnya sudah ia damba sedari tadi.

Menerima sinyal dari Seungsik tidak lantas membuat Seungwoo langsung bergerak, ia mengambil waktunya untuk menciumi wajah Seungsik sampai yang lebih muda tertawa geli, hingga ototnya di bawah sana ikut berkontraksi karena tawanya, dan membuat Seungsik terkesiap dan mulutnya terbuka dan desahan pelan lolos dari sana.

Baru kemudian Seungwoo bergerak, menarik tubuhnya hingga tinggal ujungnya yang tersisa di dalam tubuh Seungsik, kemudian perlahan mendorong miliknya masuk, membuat dinding dalam Seungsik merasakan setiap gesekan dari setiap inci kejantanannya, membuat tubuh Seungsik serasa disulut dari inti eksistensinya.

Pelukan mereka sama sekali tidak terlepas selama mereka memadu cinta. Desahan dan lenguhan nikmat silih berganti keluar dari bibir Seungsik, sedangkan Seungwoo sendiri juga tidak bisa menahan deru napasnya yang keras menyapu setiap inci wajah Seungsik, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memuji-muji Seungsik. Seungsik dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan basah karena keringat, begitu cantik di bawah tubuhnya. Seungsik yang otot analnya mencengkeram Seungwoo kuat-kuat, begitu pintar membuatnya merasakan nikmat. Seungsik yang setiap racauan dan sedikit cakaran di punggungnya membuat Seungwoo semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

“Sur—suruh aku.”

Seungwoo pun menurut. Tangannya terulur ke bawah. “Cantiknya Seungwoo keluar sekarang, ya,” bisik Seungwoo, jarinya mengusap lubang pelepasan Seungsik dan kocokannya membantu Seungsik menaiki orgasmenya.

Setelah Seungsik lemas untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini, Seungwoo baru menarik miliknya keluar. Meraih beberapa lembar tisu di meja, ia menggenggam miliknya sendiri dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengeluarkan substansi yang langsung tertampung di tisu di tangannya. Ia menarik beberapa lembar lain dan membersihkan sperma yang mengotori perut Seungsik.

Setelahnya ia pun rebah di sisi Seungsik, tubuh yang lebih muda kembali dikumpulkan dalam rengkuhannya.

*

Seungsik memejamkan mata merasakan pijatan di kepalanya. “Kok tadi nggak keluar di dalem, sih?” tanyanya pada Seungwoo.

“Hmm, gantian.”

Seungsik bangkit dari kursi kecil yang dibawa ke dalam kamar mandi lalu berganti posisi dengan Seungwoo, kini gantian ia yang mengeramasi kekasihnya.

“Soalnya besok ada acara kan, Sayang. Kapan-kapan ya?”

Seungsik mendesah kecewa, tapi kemudian mengangguk karena memang benar ia tidak boleh terlalu kesakitan untuk besok.

“Jangan cemberut gitu dong, cium dulu sini.”

“Apa hubungannya,” Seungsik tertawa tapi tentu saja ia menunduk dan mengecup bibir Seungwoo, meski setelahnya terlonjak kaget karena Seungwo berteriak kesakitan. Rambut Seungsik yang basah dan mencuat tajam menusuk matanya.


End file.
